


Just Like Any Other Man

by dannyphantom



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantom/pseuds/dannyphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian Smythe fell for Sam Evans, it was a bit like tripping over a rock and stumbling head first into the Grand Canyon; it was an unexpected free-fall, standing on solid ground one second and flying helplessly through the air the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Any Other Man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

When Sebastian Smythe fell for Sam Evans, it was a bit like tripping over a rock and stumbling head first into the Grand Canyon; it was an unexpected free-fall, standing on solid ground one second and flying helplessly through the air the next.

In order to understand just exactly how this happened, one only need to rewind the tape of Sebastian’s life. Three years to when he was fifteen? No, a little farther. Two years old? No, no, too far. Thirty? What are you doing? Hold on - give me the tape. Okay, there we go.

Enter Sebastian Smythe: 7 years old.

He was a kid just like any other kid. Well… no. That’s not true at all. Sebastian would be considered more of an abnormal child. Born with a silver spoon in his mouth – a ladle, really – he was introduced to adult concepts much earlier than others his age. It wasn’t exactly on purpose. In fact, his mother often tried to woo him with cartoons and toys, things she knew the children of the other mothers enjoyed. But Sebastian would have none of it. He drank coffee and did his best to read the newspaper, tapping his father’s knee and requesting a translation whenever a word got too long and complicated.

At 7 years old, Sebastian was a veritable miniature adult.

These strangely mature interests were only exacerbated by the adoration he felt towards his dad. The older Smythe male was by then already a state’s attorney, and everything he did seemed so important. He was like a superhero, if Sebastian had any interest in those sorts of things. Everybody listened to what he said. When he walked in a room, people turned their heads and with one look, they knew he was someone to be respected.

It was… awesome. It was everything Sebastian wanted to be. So with almost a desperation, he reflected the interests of his father. Whenever the man would notice his son acting like a little version of himself, he’d respond with praise and affection. No matter how much his wife complained about his allowing Sebastian to grow too fast, he found it cute.

“Family movie night!” Sebastian’s mother announced on a random Wednesday, the designated night for family time. With both his parents being so busy, they found it necessary to schedule a certain day of the week when they would all drop their obligations and sit down together. Sebastian was incredibly spoiled and most of the time it was okay to leave him to his own devices, but his mother feared the idea of being too absent in his life and what that could do to him. So – family night. “Let’s see… I have the new Harry Potter movie that just came out, I’ve got… ooh, I have something called Monster’s Inc. And Shrek! Seb, honey, what do you want to watch tonight?”

Sebastian stared at the tapes his mother held for a few seconds (the DVD player was, of course, still a new-ish concept and was not allowed in the family room because one time Sebastian may have tried putting potato chips into it) and then turned his head to look at his father. “Dad, do you have any movies?”

A smirk formed on Mr. Smythe’s face, an expression that Sebastian had been practicing in the mirror every night but still couldn’t perform quite right, and he glanced at his wife before nodding. “How about a nice classic? You’d like that, wouldn’t you Bas?” Sebastian’s mother shot her husband a glare, and the two parents waited, each expecting, hoping perhaps, that their son would lean towards their side.

“I want to watch Dad’s movie,” he said almost instantly. His mother’s face fell and he felt guilty for a few seconds before his father patted his knee, and Sebastian brightened as he ran over to the armchair and crawled into his dad’s lap.

“Why do I even try?” his mother sighed. “A Daddy’s boy through and through.” She stacked the tapes in her hands, tucking them under her arm before moving to put them away, muttering something about needing a daughter.

“What are we watching?” Sebastian asked, looking up to his dad. His mother turned from her place near their collection of movies, waiting for the answer as well so she knew what to grab.

“Casablanca,” he responded. And then, with a wink down to his son, “You’re going to love it.”

And, of course, he did.

Fast forward again. Double Sebastian’s age.

By the time he was fourteen, Sebastian was already well-aware of his sexuality. He’d had a moment or two of self doubt, but he got over it. Even by then, he was sure of himself and who he was. He’d grown into the type of person that didn’t need much validation from others, or so he had convinced himself. Most importantly, he knew what he wanted.

Though, up until that point, it hadn’t been so easy to get.

He was attractive. He knew he was attractive. He’d flown through the awkward, acne stage with flying colors, and just like his mind had matured quickly (in some aspects, at least), so had his body. He was tall, maybe a little lanky, but what he had in long limbs, he made up for in muscle tone. He knew how to do his hair the right way, knew how to walk, how to talk, how to play the game. His only problem? Age.

Sebastian rarely found himself attracted to the high school boys around him. They were all uninteresting, and each one was pretty much the same. Instead, he found himself lusting after older men. In particular, he had an eye for his father’s business partners. But they never reciprocated the feelings, because Sebastian was far too young and the son of a well-respected man in their field. It just wouldn’t happen.

That was, until Sebastian uncovered the amazing ability he had to lie about his own age.

“What are you watching?”

It was another one of his parents’ mixers, an excuse to have people over in order to mingle and network over alcohol. Alcohol which Sebastian had stolen under his mother’s nose, of course. Swiveling the amber liquid in his glass, he glanced from the television to the man who had sat on the couch next to him. He was wearing a vaguely bored expression until his eyes caught sight of his new company and how handsome he was.

He must have been in his mid- to late 20s, with dark hair that was neatly combed in a side-part. Dark eyes under thick eyebrows. A strong jawline with just the right amount of stubble, scruffy but still appropriate. The sleeves of his white oxford were rolled up, a few of its top buttons undone with his tie hanging loosely around his neck. His pants fit to perfection and his shoes were shined and expensive. Sebastian had to stop himself from choking on an ice cube.

“Casablanca,” he answered, turning back to the TV and trying to keep that calm, blasé attitude despite how fast his heart was now beating. He ran through some affirmations in his head, trying to tell himself to keep cool. He was Sebastian fucking Smythe, dammit. Even then, that meant something.

“Classic,” the man replied, looking towards the television as well.

“My favorite,” Sebastian said with a nod. Cool as a cucumber. Don’t let ‘em see you sweat.

“It’s a good choice.” From the corner of his eye, he could see the stranger turn his gaze off the television and back on him. But he kept his own vision straight forward. “So, what firm do you work for?”

“Huh?” It came out of his mouth sounding dumb, and he brought his glass to his lips to distract the man next to him from the blush that he could feel heating his face. Plus, he needed time to process. Did this guy really not know he was the host’s son? Did he think he was a fellow lawyer – or an intern, maybe? Sebastian never considered that maybe he really did look older than he was. The alcohol in his hand probably helped. “Um… I work with Smythe.”

The man smiled, raising his eyebrows. “Hardcore,” he replied, and he stuck his hand out. Sebastian stared at it stupidly for a few seconds before reaching his own out to shake it, making sure the handshake was firm and no-nonsense, the way he had always been taught. “Chad Paddox.”

Sebastian wanted to snort about ‘Chad Pad’, but refrained because what if that was too childish and gave away his true age? Instead, he began to respond with his own name. He only got out the ‘Sss’ before he realized it might not be so great to reveal that he was his father’s son. So, quick on his feet, he fibbed. “Sss….zlo… Laszlo. Victor Laszlo.” A confused expression passed over Chad’s face and he pointed to the television, where Casablanca was still playing.

“Like the guy in the movie?”

Sebastian could have sunken into the couch cushions with embarrassment, but instead he just nodded vigorously. “Same surname by fate, same first name on purpose. My folks were huge fans.”

They must have spent more than an hour on that couch together, drinking, watching Casablanca, and trading funny work stories (Sebastian’s all invented or stolen from his father). Still a lightweight, Sebastian got drunk far too quickly, but he didn’t feel bad because eventually even Chad’s cheeks were slightly reddened from the alcohol.

“I know I should be walking around making connections or whatever,” Chad said, leaning so heavily into Sebastian that he could smell the aftershave on the guy’s face, “but if I can be perfectly honest, I’d much rather take you to find an empty room and see what we can come up with.” The implication was glaring, and Sebastian’s eyebrows raised in slight surprise. The humidity in the room seemed to increase tenfold, and time stood frozen as Chad waited for him to respond. The young brunet glanced surreptitiously over to where he knew his parents were standing, laughing amongst a group and paying no attention whatsoever to their son. Their responsible son. Who had never kissed anyone, and would never take a strange man up on an offer like this.

Except he did.

“God, I think this is his son’s room,” Chad said in an amused tone, whispering even though there was no reason to. Everybody else was downstairs. Sebastian laughed in response, feeling the pressure to keep up the lie. The only damning evidence that this bedroom was in fact his own was a picture of the lacrosse team that he kept on his dresser. He pretended to drunkenly bump into the furniture, making sure that the picture fell over before blaming his clumsiness on the darkness.

Before he knew it, Sebastian was being pressed down into his own bed by a body on top of him, his lips connected to Chad’s in a fierce kiss. It took some warming up to because it wasn’t anything he had ever done before, but the drunken man on top of him didn’t seem to notice. He went with it, guiding Sebastian, leading him without knowing he was also teaching.

Chad’s tongue licked at his lips and Sebastian’s mouth opened obediently, their tongues sliding together and he decided he liked it. He liked everything about this. The bitter taste of alcohol mixed with Chad, his hand threading through that dark hair to mess it up, the weight of a body on top of him, the smell of the man’s aftershave and his damp breath as he pulled away from the kiss. That mouth moved down and Sebastian craned his neck, a shiver coursing through him as Chad sucked and licked and nipped at his sensitive skin.

Before, Sebastian had had nothing. And now he had it all at once. His body felt like it was on fire. And it reacted accordingly.

“Eager,” Chad murmured with a sly smile, hand moving down to palm at Sebastian through his pants. He bit his lip, pressing his head back into his pillow and trying to concentrate on self control. Nobody had ever touched him like this and even through the fabric of his pants and boxers, it felt amazing. He was painfully hard and so close to cumming in his pants just with the light rubbing of the man’s hand.

“Hnn,” Sebastian moaned in reply, eyebrows furrowed. He felt embarrassed by the quickness of his reactions and his own inexperience, but Chad must have attributed it to the alcohol, because he didn’t seem to mind.

“Here, we’ll go quick,” he said, sliding down Sebastian’s body until his head was aligned with his crotch. “I don’t have a rubber anyway.” The sight of Chad popping open the button of his pants and sliding his zipper down made his cock pulse with desire and he really just wanted the guy to touch him, really touch him, because he knew as soon as he did, it would be over. Chad pulled his pants and boxers down to his thighs with just a little resistance, and leaned down to lick a hot, wet stripe along Sebastan’s dick.

“I uh, I,” Sebastian said, breathing heavily and trying to explain that he had about five seconds left. Appearing to understand, Chad dropped all teasing and slid Sebastian’s dick into his mouth. It was so hot, so tight around him, and the feeling combined with the image of this man’s cheeks hollowed out, lips stretched around him, had Sebastian cumming in no time at all. Waves of ecstasy flashed through him, unlike anything he had ever done for himself, and he moaned loudly, pressing his hands over his face as his hips pushed upwards, chasing the feeling of his own orgasm.

“That was so hot,” Chad said, moving Sebastian’s hands from his face and leaning in for a kiss.

Pause. You can imagine how the rest of that goes. Sebastian was mildly embarrassed, but Chad was still assuming his actions stemmed from inebriation and not lack of experience. Seb returned the favor, giving a blowjob to a man over ten years his senior, and spent a humiliating ten minutes trying to figure out how to wipe off the cum that landed on his face. At least for that night, Chad remained in the dark about his true identity. Sebastian was never sure if he ever found out.

Fast forward to present day.

As the years went by, Sebastian’s interests evolved. He still lied about his age and chased older guys sometimes, but he’d developed an affinity for guys his age. At least, certain ones. Maybe named Blaine Anderson.

It must’ve been the hair or the eyes, or the fact that Blaine was a perfectly adorable, modern version of Cary Grant. Whatever it was, Sebastian was smitten. Unfortunately, his feelings were not exactly returned. At first the excuse had been a boyfriend, but after Blaine and Kurt broke up, he was still left hanging. No matter what he did, Blaine wanted to remain ‘just friends’. It was a bruise to the ego, but he accepted it. He wasn’t one of those desperate assholes who got pissed whenever someone didn’t want in their pants.

Still. It was difficult being Blaine’s friend. Especially when he wanted to introduce Sebastian to his _other_ friends. Like the tall, blond doofus of a human being named Sam.

“Dude, did you just take the last med pack?” They were in Blaine’s room, playing some cooperative zombie game on the Xbox, and Sam was getting continuously frustrated at Sebastian’s unsportsmanlike conduct.

“Yes, I needed it.”

“No you don’t! Bro, you have full health. I’m dying.”

“I needed it. I got to it first. It’s mine.”

“This isn’t a competition! Stop item-hoarding! Blaine, make your friend play the game the right way.”

“No, Blaine, make your friend realize that we have to make our own way in this cruel, cruel world and every single person dies alone.”

“Yeah, well, you know what?”

“Hm? What, what does that text say? It’s hard to read… ‘Friendly Fire On?’”

“BOOM! Headshot!”

“Oh you’re a fucking asshole.”

His ‘friendship’ with Sam was a strange one. He didn’t hate being around the guy, and the feeling seemed mutual, but whenever they were together, their banter was less-than-friendly. Sam would make Blaine laugh with an impression, only to receive a roll of the eyes from Sebastian and a comment about how ‘that didn’t even sound like John Wayne’. Sebastian would tell a hilarious story about how he had gotten Nick’s parents to threaten military school after stuffing porn mags into open areas of his room before Parents’ Day at Dalton, only to be met with an awkward smile from Blaine and a ‘that was really rude’ from Sam.

The one good thing about Sam was that despite the fact that they disagreed on many subjects, the blond was very patient with him. Sebastian was used to antagonistic relationships with other people, so he usually brushed it off his shoulder without a care. But with Sam, he didn’t have to do that. He might’ve been offended sometimes at something Sebastian had said, but it never took him too long to recover. And sometimes, _sometimes_ , he even laughed along. He’d look at Sebastian with his smile taking up a good 80% of his face and he’d have this glint in his eye like he knew. He knew who Sebastian was and he wasn’t falling for any of the old tricks.

It was as annoying as it was refreshing.

He had considered a time or two what it would be like to get down and dirty with Sam. It wasn’t as though he could deny the level of physical attractiveness that the guy had, especially when he was doing one of those slutty body rolls of his. But all in all, Sebastian didn’t consider Sam his type. He was too childish, too bright and bubbly. He was sunshine, but Sebastian was a storm chaser.

Until the day of McKinley’s prom.

Blaine had invited Sebastian (as friends, he insisted), so he was sitting in his friend’s bedroom, waiting for Blaine and Sam to finish getting ready. He’d gotten dressed early on account of having to drive all the way over there, and it never took too long for him to put on nice clothes anyway. He was born into them.

He was lounging on Blaine’s bed, scrolling through his iPhone, when Sam came from the bathroom. He didn’t look up until he heard, “I feel like Rick Blaine in this getup. _I wouldn’t bring up Paris if I were you, it’s poor salesmanship_.” The impression was so spot-on that for a weird second, Sebastian thought he’d played a sound clip. His eyes shot up and he stared at Sam, looking him over. The tux somehow made him seem taller, more manly than those boyish t-shirts and hoodies with drawstrings. His hair was styled, a little messily but it wouldn’t have been Sam if it was anything but. Despite never dressing up, formal wear seemed like it was designed just to be put on that body, and Sebastian felt like a window was opening and he was seeing something he hadn’t seen before.

“Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world…” he said with a slight smile, not attempting to imitate the voice because he doubted he could do it as well as Sam could. The blond’s face lit up and he opened his mouth to respond, but then Blaine was in the room and they were leaving for McKinley.

All night, it was difficult for Sebastian to keep his eyes off Sam. He didn’t think the blond noticed, too busy goofing around with Blaine and their friends from the New Directions. Sebastian was extremely out of place, but he didn’t mind, and he mostly kept to himself at the table or danced when it was asked of him to join in.

It was nearing the end of the night when it happened. The plummeting of Sebastian Smythe into a natural wonder of the world.

“Blaine,” Tina Cohen-Chang drawled in a sweet voice. She reached her hand out to the boy in question, wiggling her fingers a bit in offering. “Would you dance with me?” A slow song had begun to play and Blaine made a sheepish face before agreeing, taking the offered hand and allowing himself to be led onto the dance floor.

“Yo, I gotta go to the bathroom,” Sam said, and Sebastian didn’t miss the sad eyes he made towards his ex-girlfriend who was dancing with another girl. Sebastian had been told the story, but he couldn’t remember the details. Only that it wasn’t Sam’s favorite topic.

“Me too,” he said, standing up to follow Sam out of the auditorium and into the hall. Once they were out of the way of others, Sam stopped walking and shifted his weight awkwardly for a few seconds.

“Okay, so like… I don’t actually have to pee.”

“I know.”

“It just sucks to sit there and see your ex-girl dancing with someone new, you know?”

Sebastian didn’t know but he nodded anyway. “This is the last dance of the night though,” he argued. “You shouldn’t let something like that make you miss it.” Sam’s shoulders raised in a shrug and he looked down at his feet, knocking them together. “C’mon.” Sebastian reached out, taking his hand and leading him into the slow dance position.

There was that grin again. They were almost the same height, Sebastian being only an inch taller, and so he could easily watch those green eyes brighten with the expression. “Thanks, man,” he said, wide hands splayed across Sebastian’s back as he held him and they moved to the music.

Sebastian just smirked, something he had locked down long ago. In the comfortable silence that followed, he was able to hear exactly which song was playing.

_You must remember this / A kiss is still a kiss / A sigh is just a sigh / The fundamental things apply / As time goes by. / And when two lovers woo, / They still say, “I love you” / On that you can rely_

“Hey, Ricky, they’re playing our song,” he joked, chuckling a little. His own words, combined with the song and the way Sam looked and basically everything about the moment, had his heart beating a little too quickly. He wondered if Sam could feel it against his own chest, and he tried to emit an air of apathy to cover it up.

With his magical superpower to see right through everybody, Sam noticed.

“Would it be like… totally weird if I said I was kinda into this?” he asked with the audacity to be bashful about it. Sebastian sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, if only to disguise the fact that his hands felt a little sweaty.

“You shouldn’t speak unless you’re pretending to be Rick Blaine,” he said. Sam laughed, blowing a strand of hair that had fallen into his eyes.

“So you’ve got some sort of Casablanca fetish then?” he teased, and Sebastian silently cursed the way he could feel himself blushing. He didn’t blush, god dammit. “Well, _here’s looking at you, kid_.”

It may have been completely accidental, but he was falling and there was nothing he could do about it. So he relaxed, opened his arms wide, and enjoyed the entire way down.

He kissed Sam like it would be the last time, hoping to hell it was only the first.


End file.
